Steering column switches of this general type are known from German Published Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 39 40 284. This steering column switch is provided with a longitudinal aperture guide for the lever within the carrier so that, on the one hand, the switch is pivotable alongside the longitudinal aperture about a second axis, thus actuating a second switch, and is further pivotable about a first axis by way of a stop formed by the edge of the longitudinal aperture and thus actuates a first switch.
It is an aim of this invention to improve the switching behaviour of two axes steering column switch and in particular to increase the number of possible switching actuations of two axes switches.